What's Lost is Always Found
by thepresemptouspanda
Summary: AU Where the events of the second, third, and fourth book all took place in Cammie's sophomore year. Cammie has been missing for over a year, and has now been found and returned to Gallagher, this time with her memory intact.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Disclaimer I do not any part of Ally Carter's Gallagher Girls series, and I hope you enjoy this story, and please no flames, and enjoy this story**

Prologue

The girl was surprised no one had found her yet. She supposed she should be proud, but if she was honest with herself she could admit she was disappointed. They were the best spies of their generation, and more importantly her best friends. It was a little jarring to realize they didn't know her as well as she thought. Though sometimes her resolve wavered, whenever she saw a group of friends laughing, or a mother and daughter delighting in spending time together.

Then she reminded herself why she couldn't have those things, and why she didn't miss her father, only the memory of him. She looked behind her, checking for a tail before crossing a street and stepping into a cab. The man sitting behind the wheel looked harmless enough, but the girl knew the dangers of underestimating anyone, even those she thought she could trust.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked in a gravelly voice.

"3489 Lincoln Drive" the girl answered in a tone that made it clear she wasn't in the mood to make small talk.

While the girl was _mostly _sure that the driver meant her no harm, she still breathed a sigh of relief when he sped off into the distance. The girl took a quick look to assess her surroundings. The house was gorgeous a true Victorian Manor, that showcased better than anyone what the luxuries of being a senator paid. There were no houses for miles, as discussed, but one could never be too careful. The girl walked up to the house consciousness of the sound her heels made on the pathway leading up to the house. She rang the doorbell, immediately a cheerful looking maid answered the door, she had no idea what horrors what soon befall this household.

"I'm Ms. Dawson, I believe Mr. Blake is expecting me."

"Yes, he spoke of you, right this way."

Looking at the pictures of the senator's loving family, the girl almost wavered in her task. She knew however she was saving 100s of family's from what this man had done, and would continue to do. She entered the senator's luxurious study, and idly wondered if he knew the Mchenry's .

"Mr. Blake, I believe you were expecting me" the girl purred.

"Yes Ms. Dawson I most certainly am."

The girl pulled the man into a kiss, that made her blood crawl, and she took a breath of air steadying her heart. As the senator leaned in for another kiss, she pulled out the knife she had concealed underneath her skirt, and shot him. While he was no match for her physically, he would have struggled, which could have alerted the maid that her employer was dying down the hall. Luckily the senator was drinking the wine she had gifted him, which she had laced with a sedative. As she looked down at his dead body she waited for a flash of remorse to strike, but as usual she was disappointed.

Them senator's murder was messy, she had stabbed him multiple times, but it was planned that way. The multiple stab wounds conveyed a crime of passion, and the most likely suspect would be the senator's wife, whom upon discovering her husband's multiple affairs, finally snapped and killed him. The girl thought it was a fitting end to the story, the two villains were punished, one was dead, and the other would trial for his murder. And as the girl readied a kitchen knife with the senator wife's fingerprints, the door opened and a woman stepped into the room.

The women who walked through the door was redheaded, and beautiful, but that wasn't what caught the girl's attention. The wedding ring on her aunt's finger reminded the girl about everything she'd missed, everything she'd given up. It took her aunt only a second to recognize that her niece was standing in front of her. For while her niece had been plain, and this girl was decidedly not, Abigail Cameron had alway been adept at seeing through covers. She did not ask why her long gone niece was standing in a senator's study with blood on her hands, and a hickey on her neck. For in that moment Abigail Cameron could only utter one word.

"Cammie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Rebecca Baxter was certainly no stranger to trouble, however after recent events she had (for the most part) stopped making mischief. So when she was called to the Headmistress' she was rightfully shocked. She wondered the reason for her presence at the Headmistress' office, as after Cammie's disappearance their relationship became strained. Both of them blamed each other for failing to find the girl that had once been so dear to them. The moment before Rebecca entered the Headmistress' office she took a deep breath, and promised herself she would be ready for whatever happened in there.

As Rebecca looked at the occupants of the room, Macey, Liz, and Zach, she could only come to one conclusion on the reason for her presence, Cammie. After her disappearance, the girl's friendship fell apart, as Cammie was the gule of the group, and they could not stand even looking at each other without knowing if Cammie was dead or alive. Macey had left Gallagher and was now a model politician's daughter. Liz had become immersed in her books and graduated last summer. As for herself, she had grown closer to Zach as if in becoming close to him she was becoming closer to Cammie. She wondered if Cammie would be disappointed to see what their once iron tight group of friends had become.

"Now I know you're wondering why I have called you here, and as you're some of the most intelligent spies I've ever known I'm sure you can guess the reason." Said the Headmistress, in a voice that hadn't truly been warm since Cammie went MIA.

"Cammie." Said Liz in a tone that simultaneously wanted to be correct and wrong.

"Yes, well it appears she is no longer missing." Replied the Headmistress in a tone that bellied no emotion.

For a moment time seemed to stand still, as Rebecca's mind flashed with scenarios that detailed both Cammie's gruesome death, and and a heartwarming reunion. She remembered when the class once got into a debate, the argument was, whether it better to kill yourself before enduring torture, or to live through it. Cammie she remembered, had argued for enduring torture she wondered if Cammie's views had changed.

"Is she alive?" asked Macey assertively.

"Yes." replied the Headmistress.

"Then when can see her?" asked Zach desperately.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, you see, Cammie didn't come to us, she was found."

Rebecca could not find it in herself to be surprised, though there was a part of her that was undeniably disappointed. If she dared to imagine Cammie's safe return, she always came back of her own accord realising that she couldn't survive without them. The fact that if Cammie had her way she still wouldn't be found was, saddening. She could see her sentiments reflected in the other occupants of the room's faces.

"Cammie was found, at the now deceased Senator Blake's home, with his blood on her hands."

"Cammie _murdered _him?" Asked Liz in voice that struggled to suspend disbelief.

"She is suspected of doing so , but it hasn't been proven, as she refuses to talk."

Rebecca had always known she would have to kill people, but to hear that Cammie had killed someone, not in the line patritorial duty, stung. She supposed the shock was greater to Liz, who would never have to kill someone with her bare hands, and was never expected too.

"Despite your dear friendship to Cammie this information would normally be classified, but as Cammie refuses to talk, the FBI was hoping perhaps you could motivate her to do so."

"Of course, I'll do anything to help my country, simpered Macey.

"We'll all be going", said Rebecca in a tone that clearly spoke for all.

"Alright then, but be prepared for the girl who's sitting in that interrogation room is very different from the Cammie we knew."


End file.
